Unforgivable
by Kei-chan and Rin-chan
Summary: Yuki said something unforgivable, and Shuichi leaves. What happens when they meet months later?
1. Chapter 1

Rin-chan: We did **not** steal this story! We were the original writers! We had this story on our other account, where we were known as Keesa-san, and Koneko-chan. I was Keesa. But we originally wrote this story.

Kei-chan: We did indeed. We borrowed plot from 2 Fast 2 Furious, but we wrote this story ourselves, and have never, and will never, steal anyone else's writing. So, REPOST!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter the First**

Once again Shuichi is having an argument with Yuki, Shu is sobbing hysterically and Yuki is shouting until he's hoarse in the throat, by the smell emanating off of Yuki's clothes, it's apparent that he's just came home from the bar, Yuki suddenly snapped and yelled "Shut up you fucking pansy-assed fag!"

Shu suddenly became quiet, staring at his supposed lover, Shuichi suddenly dropped his head to stare at the floor, his shoulders began to shake, Yuki, thinking he was crying, rolled his eyes, but stopped mid-roll when he heard laughter, he looked back to see Shu staring at him, laughing hysterically, he blinked, slightly disturbed, to hear such an insane sound coming from the baka's mouth.

"You're a fine one to talk, you hypocritical bastard!" Yuki's eyes widened at hearing such language from the normally hyper-sensitive boy. Straightening his shoulders, still chuckling slightly, he stormed into the bedroom, threw open the wardrobe door, pulled out a suitcase and started haphazardly throwing his clothes into it, Yuki, who followed him, spoke "What do you think you're doing you damn brat?"

Without turning from his packing he replied "What does it look like you blind wanker?" Shocked and slightly angry that Shuichi would talk to him that way, he strode over to him, spun him around and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him "You. Are. Mine. Don't talk to me like that!"

Shuichi gave him the coldest glare he'd ever received. "I'm yours? Not any more." With that he snatched up his suitcase and crashed through the door, leaving dust and debris in his wake, Yuki lit a smoke. "Baka, you'll pay for that door when you get back."

But Shuichi didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter the Second**

Six Months Later

"Where the fucks my car sponge, Ryu!" Shu yelled to his best friend.

"How the fuck should I know, I don't touch your private property, you know that, not after last time!"

The tornado known as Shuichi, screamed passed as he searched for his precious car sponge. Ryuichi rolled his eyes, amused, as he stared after his friend. Shu stopped mid-spin to lie on the floor panting, clutching his car sponge to his chest.

"Found the fucker!" he yelled, crazed. Ryu snorted, used to the insanity of his friend, and being insane himself.

When Shuichi left Yuki two months ago, he was storming down the street when he bumped into Ryuichi, literally. Ryu had fallen on his ass, and Shu had fell onto his stomach, ass in the air. Ryu being Ryu had said "Very graceful, Shu-chan"

They had gone to a local ice-cream shop, and Shu had told Ryuichi everything that had happened. Very angry on behalf of his friend, he surprised Shu by yelling out "Prick! That's the last straw, the bastard has gone too far!"

He had insisted on going with Shu, and had dragged the pink-haired boy to his place so he could pack his stuff. He was disbelieving when Shu told him he hadn't decided where to go or what to do. He suggested staying in Tokyo but moving to the other side, where they were unlikely to see anyone they knew.

So here they were, in the chop shop they owned together, Shu, now that he had found his car sponge, washing his Mazda RX-7 FD3S, and Ryu polishing his Nissan Skyline.

(AN – For those of you who want to know, here are descriptions of their cars:

Shu's:

Purple (the same as his eyes in the anime), with a silver dragon graphic on the side, and purple neon lights under the bodywork.

Ryu's:

Midnight blue, with ice blue flame graphic on the side, and electric blue neon lights under the bodywork.)

Shuichi and Ryu had changed a lot since they left their old lives behind, Shu now had midnight blue hair, down to his shoulders, an earring in his left ear, and his dress sense had changed. Ryu now had white hair, down to his chin and layered, his right eyebrow pierced, and he was now very fond of wearing leather.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ryu bounced over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello, Sparkly Imports, how the fuck can I help you?" Shu glanced up as he heard a yell of: "Fuck yeah! We'll be there!" Ryu practically threw the phone in his haste to glomp his friend.

"We're racing tonight, Shadow!" Shu smiled at the nickname, while feeling a rush of adrenaline as he always did before a race.

----

The race was a drag race, going straight as fast as you can. Shu and Ryu were racing two other guys, one who they knew named Jack and one they had yet to meet. They turned to meet the newcomer, and stared in disbelief.

"What the hell are you two punks doing here?" Aizawa screamed, enraged.

Raising a disdainful eyebrow, Shu remarked "Who are you again?"

Aizawa, stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum like a child, practically tore his vocal chords screaming "I'm Aizawa Taki from ASK!"

With a delighted smirk on his face, Ryu said "Oh, so that's who you are. What's a loser like you doing playing a game like this? Shouldn't you be trying to start your career again, or fucking your bandmates, or something?"

Taki, his left eye twitching violently, stormed over to his Ford POS (for those of you who don't know, that means Piece Of Shit) like the girl he is, leaving Shu and Ryu snickering behind him.

Finally, it was time to race.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter the Third**

The four were in their cars, revving their engines, and ready to rip it up.

A guy with an afro, called Tyrone, and for some reason a huge afro comb sticking out of it, walked to the space in between Shu and Ryu's cars. He yelled "Fire 'em up, bitches!" They revved their engines to the max, and Shu and Ryu narrowed their eyes, deeply concentrating on the task at hand.

"GO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, bringing his arm down in a slashing motion. Four engines rumbled at an extreme level, and they shot forward.

The four racers screamed down the streets at high velocity, thundering past numerous pedestrians, and scaring the fuck out of a few elderly people.

Shu and Ryu were already in the lead, Jack a little way behind them, and Taki pitifully bringing up the rear. They whooshed past turnings so fast, that people swerved needlessly to avoid the racers who were already gone by the time they started to turn.

As they neared the halfway mark, two things happened at once. The first being Taki bailing because he slammed into an easily visible light post, the second being Ryu and Shu seeing a huge roadblock.

Though they didn't know it, because they were in separate cars, their eyes widened and in sync they exclaimed "OH SHIT!" At exactly the same moment, they pulled their cars into perfectly executed 180's, stopping their cars with only two inches between their back bumpers and the roadblock.

They angrily got out of their cars.

"Who the fuck put that there!" Shu yelled, completely pissed off and gesturing wildly to convey his displeasure to the world.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "How the fuck should I know? Why the hell do you always ask me that damn question!"

The argument that was sure to come was forestalled by a disbelieving voice.

"Shuichi?"

----

As Hiro, Fujisaki, Yuki, Tohma, Noriko, Sakano, K, Mika and Tatsuha stood outside of the NG building, (AN – for this story Ayaka was never introduced, because we both hate her.) they heard loud screeching sounds, and no it's not Ayaka because as we said, we hate her.

They all looked in the direction of the abrasive sound, to see four cars flooring it down the road. Suddenly, one of the cars slammed into a light post, Hiro being Hiro promptly laughed his ass off. As the cars neared a newly erected roadblock due to construction work, the two in the lead swerved into amazing 180's, and stopped when they were just inches from the roadblock.

They watched, slightly amazed, as two men got out of the cars. The one with midnight blue hair yelled "Who the fuck put that there!" and waved his arms about like a lunatic. The one with white hair snapped "How the fuck should I know? Why do you always ask me that damn question!"

Suddenly, they all recognised the two, and Hiro spoke, disbelieving.

"Shuichi?"

The two men whirled to face the group. Shuichi and Ryuichi had changed. A lot. As they stared at each other, none of them noticed a dazed Aizawa Taki get out of his car until he started yelling and started beating the shit out of it, falling on his ass after aiming a particularly violent kick at it.

Shu smirked at the fallen singer and said "Hey Taki! If you want I can park that piece of shit between your ass cheeks!" Ryu clutched his stomach, almost crying with laughter, while Hiro cackled insanely. Even Tohma cracked an out-of-character grin.

Face red, Taki yelled "You little bastard! I'll get you for this you ass-bandit!"

Ryu snorted rudely, "The day that happens, is the day I turn straight!"

Shu blinked at Ryuichi. "Do you mean straight as in no more racing, or straight as in no more boy-banging?"

Ryuichi thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Both." He replied simply.

By now the group had gotten over the shock, and were gaping at the pair. Well, all except K, who had pulled out one of his huge guns.

"Where the hell have you two been!" He yelled firing off a few rounds, bullets flying randomly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Shuichi, running in front of his car, and spreading his arms wide. "Not the car! Not the car! Anything but the fucking car!"

Ryu meanwhile was sprawled face first on the hood of his car, "No, no, no, fucking no! I just polished this fucking thing, so DUN TOUCH IT… ALRIGHT!" This sight made Tatsuha, the resident pervert, very happy indeed. He wasn't so happy about the next occurrence.

Since K had stopped shooting, Shu moved from his position in front of his car, and walked up behind Ryu. "I've said it a thousand times, and I'll say it again. Little Ryu-chan's fine!" he said reaching out and sliding his hand into Ryu's back pocket. Ryu straightened up, turned to Shu, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"And once again I'll say Shu-chan's fine…" he murmured, moving and kissing Shu full on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter the Fourth**

All was silent, and shock was thick in the air as the two former vocalists locked lips. That is, all was silent until an immense bass beat thundered closer. The group, all except the two still pashing, turned to see, for lack of a better word, a pimp-mobile bouncing down the street.

The car pulled up, and Tyrone got out and came to stand near Ryu and Shu, who still hadn't stopped. "Hey bitches, stop trying to eat each other and pay some fuckin' attention!"

Ryu and Shu finally broke apart, and turned to glare at Ty, Ryu scowled and said "We wouldn't do that in public. We already have enough charges for indecent exposure as it is!" Shuichi, also kinda pissed, nodded in agreement, and moved to kiss Ryu again, when Tyrone pushed them apart.

"No fucking way! There's plenty of time for that later, I've got business to discuss." The three suddenly became serious. "Okay, firstly because the race was interrupted by something outside of our control, the race is gonna be moved to another time. I'll call you about that and any others that come up. See ya later, I've got work to do."

Suddenly a whining, girlish voice was heard, and no it's still not Ayaka because we hate her and she isn't in our stories. Taki was whining again. "This is bullshit! I say we, as in me, you, and your little boyfriend, race with higher stakes."

Shu and Ryu turned to him, rolling their eyes. "Are you that desperate to lose, or do you think you can win and make me cry, or something?"

Taki smirked evilly. "How about if I win, you both become my fuck toys." The group was horrified, especially Yuki, who for some reason Ryu and Shu hadn't noticed, but Shu laughed, and Ryu closed his eyes as if praying for patience.

Ryu then stepped up into Taki's face. "Listen you perverted bastard, the only way that either of us would come any where near your unholy body is if you killed us first. And since you're such a perv, you probably wouldn't care if that meant doing our corpses. But since you fucked-up this race, and you're one of the worst racers I've ever had the misfortune to meet, you're on. But," he continued, with a twisted grin. "If we win, then at whatever race comes after it, you have to dance for the crowd… naked."

Shu was laughing his ass off by this time, and even the always calm Tohma was laughing like mad. Taki had gone a very unflattering, beetroot red, and was grinding his teeth. "Fine." He forced out through clenched teeth. "But it'll never happen, because I am going to beat the shit out of you."

And with that, he turned, and flounced back to his POS like the tart he was, but couldn't start it, and had to sprint for the bus, passing Jack who was fucking off in the other direction.

There was a pause before "Where the fuck have you been you damn brat!" Shu and Ryu turned to the group to see Yuki glaring at them. Ryu grinned, and Shu rolled his eyes.

"Fucking Ryu-chan. Where the fuck have you been?" Shuichi quipped. Everyone was staring at the two former vocalists, except Sakano who had fainted, with their eyes damn near falling out of their heads.

They were suddenly interrupted by Tatsuha. "Really!" he yelled excitedly. "I would have loved to see that… or join in." He was forced to stop his perverted sentence, because due to his perverted mind, and his perverted daydreams, he now had a humungous nosebleed. He was promptly smacked by his enraged brother, who had developed a twitch in his left eye sometime during the conversation.

Yuki slowly, ominously, turned to face the two. "Are you telling me," he growled. "That while we've been worried about you, you've been cheating on me with that overgrown kid?" Little Ryu-chan scowled at being called a kid, and started muttering insults and swears, while Shu glared at his former lover.

"Cheated on you?" he said. "I have never in my life cheated on you. If you'll remember, I dumped your ass, because you were a mean bastard, and I deserved better."

Yuki, now looking thoroughly offended, scowled. "And I suppose you think that moron is better than me, do you?"

Shuichi moved to stand in front of the cranky blonde, eyes cold. "Yeah, that's exactly right." Everyone, except Ryu was staring at him in disbelief. "He's a lot better than you because he's gentle, loving, doesn't insult me on a daily basis," here he paused. "Well, okay, he does, but only in fun. And he's also a hell of a lot better in bed than you."

Ryu felt the need to yell "Damn right I am!"

Shuichi grinned, amused as always, as the hyper guy bounced around like a nutter. "You make it sound like you're a fucking married couple." Grumbled Hiro. Ryu shook his head.

"Nah, it's mostly to relieve tension… or when we're just too fucking horny." He explained. Fujisaki, now slightly pissed off, said "That doesn't explain where you've been, or what you've been doing these past six months."

The two usually hyper guys became very serious after that statement. "I suppose it doesn't," sighed Shu. "Well, I guess we'd better explain. We may as well do it here." He said, motioning to the NG building.

----

They were all sat in a conference room in the home of NG Records, waiting for Shuichi and Ryuichi to explain.

"Well," Shu sighed. "I suppose I'll explain, since it was because of me that we left. After Yuki and I had our little argument," here Yuki actually looked a little guilty, but as Shu was looking down at his hands, he didn't see. "I was storming down some random street, when I literally smacked head-first into Ryu-chan, and sent us both to the floor. We went into an ice-cream place, and I told him what had happened. He was really angry, and said that he'd leave with me. He was amazed when I told him I didn't even know where I was going to go."

Here he paused and rolled his eyes. "I really was a moron. Anyway, we rented an apartment in the backstreets from a guy called Jack. He's the one who got us into what we do now."

"And what do you do now?" asked a still annoyed Yuki.

Shu and Ryu smirked at each other, before both answering "Street racing." Here Ryuichi paused for a second. "Well, we also own a chop shop called 'Sparkly Imports' that's doing really well."

Suddenly, Ryu's cell phone rang. As he was reaching into his pocket for it, the group noticed his ringtone was 'Malchik Gay', they blinked stupidly for a second before pinning it on his insanity.

"Hello, Sparkly Imports, how the fuck can I help you?" Shu grinned, Hiro laughed, Yuki's mouth twitched, and Tatsuha was on the floor. Ryu was silent for a moment, obviously listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Hold on a second, I'll see." Ryu covered the mouthpiece with his hand, and turned to Shuichi.

"Can we get together $20,000 in an hour?" He said very calmly, as if he was talking about a small amount of money. Shu thought for a second, before nodding.

Ryu talked into his phone. "Yeah, that's no problem. We'll see you there."

He put away his phone, and turned to Shuichi. "Another race, against Kasper and Dexter, this time."

Shuichi wasn't paying attention. He'd just noticed the shy glances that Fujisaki and Sakano were sending each other. He smirked evilly, and decided to make a comment, because since he left, he became a bit of a bastard.

"So Fujisaki, when are you and Sakano gonna get it on and stop torturing yourselves?" Tohma's eyes flew to the now blushing pair, who were avoiding each others eyes.

"Mr. Sakano, do you have designs on my cousin?" He asked, creepy closed-eyed smile firmly in place. Sakano stuttered for a second, before Ryu rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Do you all want to see what we have been doing for the last six months?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

----

Two cars shot down the street, swerving to avoid cars, pedestrians, and random inanimate objects, the drivers perfectly at ease, and the passengers scared for their lives. Shu was driving Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, and Tohma to the race, while Ryu was driving Tatsuha, Sakano, and K. Noriko and Mika decided they would pass, and there wasn't enough room for them both anyway.

Their passengers were all clutching the edges of their seats, with white knuckles. Shu smirked. "Fast enough for you, Yuki?" The blonde glared at him, grumbling about idiots, and their girly boyfriends. "I've already told you, Ryu-chan isn't my boyfriend. We just need to relieve tension sometimes." Yuki just growled.

----

The group were standing on the sidelines, watching the two get ready to race. Ryu-chan reached into his car, and a song began.

_Smotrish nezhno, _

_Zhdyosh ego vniman'ya. _

_Chuvstva te zhe, _

_No, ne ponimayu _

_Skol'ko mozhno _

_Zhit', lyubya, ukradkoi. _

_Ochen' slozhno _

_Skryt' tvoi povadki, _

_Ochen' trudno _

_Skryt' moi stradan'ya. _

_Ochen', ochen', ochen' ochen' _

_Neprilichnoe zhelan'e. _

The two guys started to sing along with the strange song, bouncing around as they did.

_Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey _

_Bud' so mnoi ponaglei. _

_Ot styda ne krasnei, _

_Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey _

_Polozhi na druzei, _

_Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey. _

_Ot menya , _

_Mal'chik Gey Gey' _

K, who obviously must have been able to speak Russian, was wide-eyed. The others asked him what was wrong. He translated the song for them.

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_Apologies, might-have-beens _

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_Can't erase what I feel _

_Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay _

The two finished their insane dance. It was time to race once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter the Fifth**

While the two insane gay boys were getting ready, the group was slightly disturbed, and totally shocked. "What the hell were they doing singing to a song like that?" scowled Yuki. The other's shrugged, but K answered.

"Maybe they just wanted everyone to know." The others stared for a second, but because they couldn't think of another reason, accepted it. They looked back to the two racers, seeing them get into their cars.

They moved so that their cars were in line with Kasper and Dexter's. And, walking the walk, Tyrone moved to stand in the space between Shu and Dexter's cars. He yelled his trademark "Fire 'em up, bitches!" Shu and Ryu rolled their eyes, as they had heard him say that many times.

They both flipped on their CD players, and had 'Malchik Gay' spilling out of their speakers in no time flat. They grinned, nodding their heads to the beat. Ty rolled his eyes, and shook his head, still complete with afro comb. Once again slashing his arm downwards and yelling "Go!" he began the race.

The cars stormed past the starting line, already going at an extremely fast pace. In fact they were so fast, that they blew Tohma's pimp hat straight off of his bottle-blonde head. He scowled after it, slightly pissed off.

Yuki smirked at him. "Well, looks like you lost your precious pimp hat." Tohma turned and smiled his creepiest, close-eyed, homicidal smile. "Well at least you know what to get me for my birthday."

The rest of the group, Fujisaki and Sakano standing closer to each other than was entirely necessary, were staring at the smoke trail left behind the four racers. "Well," said Hiro after a pause. "I hope they're good drivers, or they'll turn out as pancakes."

As Shuichi and Ryuichi were approaching the starting line, which was now the finish line, the song changed to 'Vanilla' by Gackt. They were singing along, as they both crossed the finish line at the exact same second, way ahead Kasper and Dexter, grinning like loons.

They slammed on the brakes, this time pulling perfect 360's, and got out of their cars to a cheering crowd. They sauntered over to Tyrone, grinning even wider when he rolled his eyes at them. "Always gotta show off, haven't you." He muttered handing over $40.000. Shu smirked, and handed him back $10.000. "Go have some fun, Ty." He said. Tyrone nodded, and clasped hands with the two.

They turned as Ty walked away, and came face to face with their old friends, and a seething K. "What the hell did you give him $10.000 for! Are you crazy!" he yelled, almost tearing his long hair out.

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes at K. "It's to show respect you fucking baka." K practically turned purple. Before he could say anything, two guys walked up to Ryu and Shu.

"A draw as always, loves?" said Kasper, throwing an arm around Ryu. "One would think," continued Dexter, wrapping an arm around Shu. "That one of you would take the lead now and then."

"Nah," grinned Shu. "It's funnier this way. It pisses people off."

Kasper rolled his eyes. "Pissing people off seems to be what you do best." Shu suddenly let out a squeak. "Kasper! What did I tell you about touching my ass!" Yuki's eye twitched, and Kasper just grinned.

"Well," Dexter sighed. "We better get going, we have work tomorrow." They exchanged goodbyes, and before they left, decided to give their friends a slap on the ass. As they were walking away, they could feel the glares on their backs, and grinned.

Ryuichi and Shuichi turned to their old friends. "Well, we've got shit to do, we'll drop you off at NG, and then we're going."

----

The group had just been dropped off at NG, and were walking down the hallway to Tohma's office. Tohma himself burst through the door, strode over to a walk in closet that no one had notice before, flung it open, pulled out yet another pimp hat, and put it on his head with a sigh.

They all found a place to either sit or lean, and Tohma suggested they try to find a website for Sparkly Imports. Tohma, after a minute or so of tapping on his laptop, raised an eyebrow is surprise. "What now?" snapped Yuki irately.

Tohma smiled his creepy smile. "Oh nothing, it's just that the web address is www

. howthefuckcanwehelpyou . com." The others blinked, before Hiro snorted.

They looked around the site, impressed with what the two were capable of. They eventually found the address for Sparkly Imports, and Yuki stood from his seat. Fujisaki looked up. "Where are you going Yuki-san?" he asked.

"I think it's about time I got my car checked." He replied shortly. Hiro and Fujisaki stood up, shortly followed by Sakano and Tatsuha. "We'll come with you." Said Hiro. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

----

Ryuichi and Shuichi walked into Sparkly Imports dumping their jackets as they went, feeling exhausted but hyper, Shuichi led down on the bonnet of his car and sighed, Ryuichi smirked, standing between Shu's legs, he bent over and caught his mouth and kissed him hard.

Shu's hand went to Ryu's shirt and began undoing the buttons, slipping the offending piece of material off of his shoulders, Ryu then slipped off Shu's shirt and pulled off his pants, grinning at Shu's naked body, Ryu kicked his own pants off, went over to his car and grabbed the bottle of lube from the glove compartment and cranked his music up.

_Handsome, tender, soft _

_Why do you look right through me thinking "NO"? _

_I can't deny my feelings growing strong _

_I try to keep believing, dreaming on _

_And everytime I see you, I crave more _

_I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer _

_But You leave me feeling frozen_

Returning to Shu, he put some liquid on his fingers and slipped them into Shu's opening, making him gasp, after using some on himself he threw the bottle over his shoulder and grabbed Shu's hips, with one thrust he buried his cock deep. Shu arched his back calling out Ryu's name, Ryu pumped his hips hard, throwing his head back, grinning as heard Shu moaning and panting.

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_Apologies, might-have-been's _

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay _

_Can't erase what i feel _

_Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

--

Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, Tatsuha, and Sakano walked through the door of Sparkly Imports. Hiro slammed into Yuki as he abruptly stopped walking. Grumbling, he scowled at the blonde, and was about to yell when he noticed what had stopped the author in his tracks.

Shu was lying on his back, sprawled on top of a car bonnet, with Ryuichi standing between his legs, head thrown back. They were obviously fucking. Yuki's eye was twitching again, Hiro's mouth was hanging open, Fujisaki blushed, Tatsuha had a rather large nosebleed, and Sakano fainted.

--

After Ryu had climaxed, he pulled out of Shu and collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. They heard a cough. Looking up, they saw Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, Tatsuha and a fainted Sakano watching them. Grinning, they got up, got dressed, and faced their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter the Sixth**

There was silence.

Well, there was silence until Ryuichi grinned, and chirped "Welcome to Sparkly Imports, how the fuck can we help you?" Shuichi turned to hide his huge grin.

Yuki's eye was twitching, and his hands were clenched into fists as if he wanted nothing more than to punch Ryuichi in the nose. "I want my car checked over." He forced out through clenched teeth. He thrust the car keys at Ryu, and stalked over to lean against a wall.

The two hyper racers brought Yuki's car into the shop, and into a separate workshop, where they closed the shutter.

--

Some time later, the group were lounging about in the shop, when Shuichi came out of a door beside the shutter. He looked at Yuki. "Your car is in great shape, Ryu-chan is just finishing the check-up. It shouldn't take too long."

Yuki nodded in a distracted manner, while fiddling with something in his hand. When he looked closer, he realised it was the old lighter that had their picture from the amusement park stuck on the side. He wanted to grin, but kept a neutral expression.

Yuki spoke, not able to look him in the eye. "Look, uh, I was wondering..." He was actually _fidgeting_! "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Shuichi smirked wickedly. "What, like a date?" Yuki blushed… no actually he went bright red. "Uhm, well… yeah." Shuichi was mentally laughing himself silly. He'd never seen the blonde flustered before.

Shu shrugged. "Sure, why not." He paused. "Actually, you might not want to after you see what we did to your car." Yuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell did you do to my car!" He yelled frantically. Suddenly, Ryuichi's voice through the now-open shutter. The author practically sprinted through into the workshop. "Oh my god! My car! My baby! What did you do!" Why was he so emotional you ask? Because Ryu and Shu, in their infinite wisdom, had decided to give Yuki's car some character by adding flame graphics to his precious car.

Ryu grinned, but Shuichi actually winced a little. "Dude," said Ryuichi. "Take a chill pill. It's only some stick-ons!" The author unleashed his 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare on poor little Ryu-chan. He flinched a little.

"Okay, okay. I'll sort it out." He said, making a hasty retreat into the workshop to get rid of the offending graphics.

Yuki visibly calmed himself, and turned to Shuichi. "So… what time shall I pick you up?" Shu grinned.

--

They arrived at Club Zip, much to Yuki's annoyance, with Shuichi bouncing around insanely. They found seats, and ordered their drinks. What little conversation they had, was strained and awkward, with lots of unsure pauses, and uncomfortable silences.

Then suddenly, Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Hey! It's karaoke night!" He got up and bounced over to the karaoke DJ. Yuki blinked after him, stupidly. A minute or so later, Shuichi bounced onto the miniature stage with a microphone. A soft, slightly melancholic, piano began to play. He lifted the microphone to his mouth, and began to sing.

_Mou hitori de arukenai_

_Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite_

_Ah kizutsuku koto nante_

_Nareta kazu dakedo ima wa..._

_(**I can't walk any further alone**_

_**The winds of time are too strong**_

_**Ah There were so many times**_

_**I was hurt but now...**)_

_Ah kono mama dakishimete_

_Fureta mama no kokoro o_

_Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni_

_Kawaranai ai ga aru nara_

_(**Ah Hold me like this**_

_**Hold my trembling heart**_

_**In this continually changing time**_

_**If there's a never-changing love**)_

_Will you hold my heart_

_Namida uketomete_

_Mou kowaresou na All my heart_

_(**Will you hold my heart**_

_**And catch my tears**_

_**It seems I've already broken down All my heart**)_

As Shuichi's beautiful voice carried through the club, Yuki couldn't help but think how much he missed hearing him sing.

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Afureru omoi dake ga_

_Hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu_

_Oh Tell me why_

_(**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**Only the overflowing memories are**_

_**Furiously, painfully stopping up time**_

_**Oh Tell me why**)_

_All I see is blue in my heart_

_Will you stay with me_

_Kaze ga sugisaru made_

_Mata afuredasu All my tears_

_(**Will you stay with me**_

_**Until the wind has passed by**_

_**They're still overflowing All my tears**)_

Within no time at all, Shuichi had everyone in the club entranced. People had stopped their conversations, purely to listen to him.

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Kono mama soba ni ite_

_Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_

_Oh Stay with me_

_(**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**Stay close like this**_

_**In the dawn, embrace my trembling heart**_

_**Oh Stay with me**)_

_Ah subete ga owareba ii_

_Owari no nai kono yoru ni_

_Ah ushinau mono nante_

_Nanimonai anata dake_

_(**Ah Everything should end**_

_**In this endless night**_

_**Ah What have I lost**_

_**Nothing Only you**)_

Shuichi had locked eyes with Yuki as soon as he began to sing. The way he was singing was starting to affect Yuki, and was making him feel extremely guilty, and ashamed.

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Kono mama soba ni ite_

_Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_

_(**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**Stay close like this**_

_**In the dawn, embrace my trembling heart**)_

_Ah Will you stay with me_

_Kaze ga sugisaru made_

_Mou dare yori mo soba ni_

_(**Ah Will you stay with me**_

_**Until the wind has passed by**_

_**More than anyone else, stay close**)_

A tear rolled down Yuki's cheek, unnoticed to all but Shuichi. He smiled sadly as he sang, hoping Yuki didn't fuck-up this time.

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Kore ijou arukenai_

_Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true_

_Oshiete ikiru imi o_

_(**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**I can't walk any further than this**_

_**Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true**_

_**Tell me the meaning of life**)_

_Forever Love Forever Dream_

_Afureru namida no naka_

_Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made_

_Forever Love_

_(**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**Until inside of overflowing tears**_

_**The shimmering season changes into eternity**_

_**Forever Love**)_

Thunderous applause echoed through the club as Shu returned to his seat. He looked at Yuki and smiled slightly. Yuki, deciding he may as well say what he thinks for once and mean it, said "You still have a beautiful voice." Shuichi looked surprised for a second, before he actually blushed slightly.

"Thank you." He murmured. They sat in silence for a moment, each wondering what to say next.

**Two Hours Later**

By now, the two were well on their way to becoming pissed as rats. Shuichi had become more like his old self with every drink he poured down his throat. "Ne, Yuki why don't you sing a song?" Giggled Shu-chan. Yuki blinked drunkenly for a second, before shrugging, and making his way towards the stage.

_Toumei ga yozora somete_

_Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi_

_(**Transparency dyes the night sky, and**_

_**I walk alone on the road that always leads home.**)_

_Kuchizusamu konna kimochi_

_Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na oh... um..._

_(**Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings**_

_**to you in your sleep, oh, um...**) _

Shuichi was in awe. Not only because the normally cranky blonde was singing a Bad Luck song, but because he was a very good singer.

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

_Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni..._

_Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

_Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

_(**I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself **_

_**tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...**_

_**The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.**_

_**I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.**)_

_Toozakaru kumo ni nosete_

_Boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi_

_(**I place my feelings on the receding clouds**_

_**on the road home, where I pause to stand.**)_

_Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki_

_Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru_

_(**You are already a part of my continuing dreams;**_

_**I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here.**)_

Yuki's voice was deep and sexy, with an underlying sadness.

_Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru_

_Kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa..._

_Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru_

_Kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru_

_(**The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you,**_

_**I'm starting to want a smile, just a little...**_

_**Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense.**_

_**You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow.**)_

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

_Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni..._

_Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

_Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

_(**I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself **_

_**tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...**_

_**The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.**_

_**I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.**)_

Shuichi was gaping at him as he sat down. He blinked. "What?" he asked. Shu stuttered for a moment. "Why the hell have you never sung before if that's what you sound like!" Yuki shrugged. "Hey, I'm not exactly the next Shindou Shuichi, am I?" Shuichi smiled at him.

--

A while later, after deciding that they were both too drunk to drive, they were walking back to Sparkly Imports, as the apartment that Shuichi and Ryuichi shared was just around the corner from the workshop.

Shuichi slipped his key in the lock, and opened the door. They walked in. and Yuki examined the décor. The walls were a startling contrast of white and midnight blue, the same colour as the occupants hair, it was hard to tell what kind of furniture they had other than a neon green couch, as there was so much clutter. He noticed that the walls were plastered with not only Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper posters, but also lots of posters of an incredibly sexy guy he didn't recognise.

"Who the hell is that guy?" he asked Shu, pointing at one of the posters. Shuichi turned, looked at where he was pointing, and gave a huge smile. "Oh, that's Gackt Camui! He's the sexiest guy to ever walk the earth!" '_Apart from you_' he added silently.

Yuki just grunted. Shu disappeared into the kitchen, and came out moments later with tea. They sat on the couch together talking about insignificant things. As they finished their tea, Yuki moved and covered Shu's lips with his own. Shuichi responded to the kiss but as Yuki tried to move things further, he pulled back.

"Wait a damn second… there's no way in hell I'm giving up _that _easily. You've gotta do better than that. I'm not sleeping with you after one measly date. Take things slow. I still don't know whether I'm going to forgive you or not. You've got to prove that you deserve it. You've got to prove you actually _love _me."

Yuki was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have a heart that's aching to see you smile again." He paused and looked down at his hands. "Somehow we always say the least to those we love eternally and hope our thoughts will be understood although they are unexpressed."

Shu was inwardly surprised that the normally closed-off author was coming out with romantic lines. He blinked for a second, before shaking his head. "Love is communication… the bottom line is, a lack of communication is a lack of love." He said quietly.

Yuki was quiet for a moment, staring at him. Then, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him close. He lowered his head, and spoke softly in Shu's ear. "Don't fight, don't argue, just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry. Just let me love you. Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go."

They stayed that way for a short time, both thinking about what had been said.

Shuichi pulled away, and stood. "I need to think. You can stay the night, but you'll have to stay on the couch." He went to get some pillows and a blanket for the blonde staring after him blankly.

A while later, Shuichi was in bed, and Yuki was on the couch, feeling extremely guilty and lonely. '_So this is what he felt like back then._'


	7. Chapter 7

Rin-chan: When we originally posted this story, we managed six chapters before we were (for some reason) kicked off.

Kei-chan: That means that these next two chapters are a lot more recent. I think someone reported our story because they didn't like it, and wanted it gone. I hate it when people do petty things like that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter the Seventh**

Shuichi woke up to Ryuichi singing loudly, and obnoxiously. He twitched. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled angrily. A moment later, his door was wrenched open. In the doorway was a grinning Ryuichi. "GLOMP!" he yelled, launching himself at his friend.

"ACK!" Shuichi was pinned to the bed by the hyper racer now sitting on top of him. After he managed to kick Ryuichi off of the bed, where he had hit the floor with a huge 'thump', he hauled himself out of bed. As he stumbled out into the sitting room, he noticed a huge package on the couch.

He gave the package a weird look, and jumped when he heard Ryu's voice. "That came for you early this morning. I don't know what the hell it is, we didn't order anything." Shuichi shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He had been wondering if Yuki would still be there.

Grabbing the package, he sat down, and opened it. Inside, he found a note along with-

"STRAWBERRY POCKY!" He yelled excitedly. He snatched up the note, and stared.

_Don't eat it all at once, you'll make yourself sick._

_Call me,_

_Yuki_

A grin spread across his face, but before he could yell and bounce around like he wanted to, Ryu's phone rang. Ryuichi pulled out his phone, and answered. "Hello, Sparkly Imports, how the fuck can I help you?" He was silent for a second, before he yelled. "Awesome! We get to kick his ass again!"

The next thing Shuichi saw, was Ryuichi jumping around like a maniac on speed. "Come on!" he yelled, jumping up and down, trying to pull on his jeans at the same time. "Get dressed, we've gotta go downstairs and make our cars shiny!"

Slightly confused, Shu went to get dressed. They made their way down to the garage, with Shuichi getting slightly annoyed. Ryuichi wouldn't answer Shu's questions. He just kept poking his shoulder. By the time they were stood in the garage, Shuichi was ready to explode.

"Damn it, just tell me what the hell is going on! You're driving me nuts!" Shu yelled, glaring at Ryuichi. His friend winced slightly, coughing.

"Alright, no need to get pissed off. Tyrone was the one that called. He said we can race that nancy boy, Taki, at the same place as last time… Tonight."

An evil grin crossed both of their faces. Shuichi threw an arm around Ryu's shoulders. "Well, I guess we should 'fine tune' some of the stuff in our cars."

Ryuichi's phone started ringing again. He answered it, smiling more than ever. "Hello, Sparkly Imports, how the fuck can I help you? Oh, hi Tohma!"

Shuichi scrunched his nose at hearing his old boss' name. Ryuichi casually flicked up his middle finger, pointing it in Shuichi's general direction. Ryu squeaked when Shuichi sucked on his finger.

On the other end of the line, Tohma was looking confused. The others, once again sat around Tohma's office, heard the squeak and all that followed. Tohma, weirdo that he is, had them on speakerphone.

"Ryuichi? Are you okay?"

Ryuichi blinked slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Shuichi's sucking on my-"

Tohma, eyes wide, interrupted quickly. "That's okay! Say no more!"

Yuki sat looking infinitely pissed off. What was he doing! He was supposed to be going out with the blonde, and now this?

They all heard Ryu snickering. "I was going to say _finger_. Wow, you're starting to turn into a bit of a pervert aren't you?"

Tohma actually blushed. "Yes, well… I was wondering if you would both come down to NG. We still have much to discuss."

They heard some shuffling, before they caught a faint "Shuichi, give me back my finger!" and an answering "Nuh uh! You taste like pocky!" Yuki's eye twitched. The author spoke, death in his tone. "Tell the idiot to remove his mouth from your finger, or I will personally make sure he feels pain like never before." They heard Ryuichi repeating his message, and then a short silence.

Suddenly, Shuichi's voice was heard. "You'd better watch it, _Eiri-chan_." Yuki choked as he heard his little 'nickname'. "Or I'll never go out with you again… _ever_."

Yuki scowled, slouching in his seat. "Just shut up, brat." Shuichi seemed to take his rude command as acceptance, because Ryuichi began talking again.

"_Anyway_… We can't come to NG. We have a race tonight. If you stand outside of NG, you might see us. I'll be sure to try and run you over as I pass."

The phone went dead before anyone could answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter the Eighth**

_**Some time later**_

Everyone was stood outside of NG, waiting for the speed demons to pass them. Fujisaki and Sakano stood a small distance away from the others, trying to ignore them. Hiro was shooting nervous looks at K, who had decided to juggle grenades to amuse himself. Tatsuha was leaning against a wall, pouting, and wishing Ryuichi was there. Yuki was smoking like a fiend, almost finishing a whole pack of cigarettes. And Tohma was glancing around suspiciously, eyes narrowed and one hand holding his pimp hat to his head. He'd be damned if the same thing was going to happen twice.

They heard a familiar, jack-hammering, bass beat, and saw Tyrone flip them the finger as he bounced passed them. Moments later, they heard the screech of tires. They turned to face the approaching three cars, surprised to see Taki's POS in the lead. Suddenly, Shuichi and Ryuichi shot forward, overtaking Taki, and levelling out with their cars next to each other.

They thundered along, most likely grinning insanely. A kid suddenly began crossing the road. By the time they reached her, she had walked far enough to miss Ryuichi's car. But Shuichi was heading straight for her. She heard the approaching cars, turned, and screamed.

Shuichi swerved sharply, missing her and moving to the other side of the road. Everyone sighed with relief, before seeing the car now in Shuichi's path. It was too late to do anything. The group outside NG could only watch as Shuichi's car impacted with another. As the amazingly loud crash sounded, Shuichi flew forwards, smashing through his windshield. He flew through the air, before landing on his ass with a 'CRACK', splitting a section of the road, and skidding a few feet.

Meanwhile, so worried about Shuichi he could barely think, Ryuichi zipped across the finish line. He would have stopped to help his friend, but knew that if Shuichi was okay he would _not_ thank him for losing, and dooming them to becoming 'Taki's bitches'.

So, seconds after he won, he turned and headed straight back to his friend.

--

Yuki sprinted to Shuichi, worried beyond belief. Shu was sat where he landed, wide eyed, not blinking, and not moving. The blonde waved his hand in front of Shuichi's face. "Hey… Hey! Idiot! Wake up!"

Yuki looked around at the others, silently asking for help. K stepped forward, gun in hand. "Listen up, fuckwit… you either wake up, or I put some holes in your car."

Shuichi jerked violently. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CAR! YOU PSYCHOTIC, AMERICAN BASTARD!"

After everyone had gotten over their temporary deafness, they held K back. He obviously didn't appreciate being called an 'American bastard'. They knew it wasn't the first insult that got to him. People called him psychotic on a daily basis, and he would merely smile.

Ryuichi screeched to a stop near them, quickly getting out of his car and kneeling beside Shu. "Shu-chan! Are you alright?"

The other racer scowled. "No… MY ASS HURTS!"

Ryuichi snorted. "Want me to rub it for you?"

Yuki scowled. "Hey! Back off moron. If anyone's going to be doing that, it's me!" His face darkened like a thundercloud when he realised that he sounded like the possessive boyfriend he was, but denied himself to be.

Shu and Ryu laughed at him, while everyone else turned to hide their smiles. All except Tohma. Instead, he smiled at Yuki. "I always knew you had it in you to act like a frantic husband."

Yuki glared at him. Shuichi, stunned, looked at Tohma. "Frantic husband?" He scowled and glared. "Who the fuck did he marry while I was away!" He levered himself off of the ground, scowling, and tried to storm away. Instead, he ended up waddling, looking like he had just shit himself.

Yuki quickly grabbed the insane boy's arm, turning him around and wrapping his arms around him. "If I ever marry anyone, it'll be you!"

As everyone except Shuichi gaped at him, Shuichi blinked rapidly. As they used to, his eyes slowly turned into hearts. Seeing this, Yuki's face broke into a smirk that was more like a smile. "Thinking about it, I don't see why we shouldn't." Shuichi joined the others in their gaping.

They were all knocked out of their shock as they heard Taki's unhealthy POS chugging by. He was obviously trying to get away. Shuichi and Ryuichi lunged at K, who yelped in surprise, grabbing his guns from his holster.

They took aim.

**BANG!**

Say goodbye to your tires, Taki. The incredibly shitty car died, fumes emanating from under the hood.

Ryu stomped over, opening the door. He reached into the car, grabbed Taki, and literally hauled him out of the car.

Shuichi smirked, forgetting his pain for a second. He and Ryu squeaked when K ripped his guns from their hands, clutching them to his chest. "Don't. Touch. My. Guns… retards." He muttered, glaring at them.

Taki, still on the floor where Ryuichi had dropped him, scowled, looking like a petulant child. He hauled himself off of the ground, and glared at Shuichi.

Shu, seeing the weak glare, rolled his eyes. "Okay, we won and you lost… this means you dance naked at the next race, no matter who's racing."

Taki snorted. "No way. You cheated, and there's no way in hell you could make me, anyway."

Tohma stepped forward, his smile suddenly a thousand times creepier, and more deadly. "I think the win was fair, and the deal still stands. And if you try to back out, I'll push you in front of a car again. Only this time, the car won't have enough time to stop."

Taki trembled in fear, like the wuss he is, and nodded quickly.

* * *

Rin-chan: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked, and please review.

Kei-chan: Hopefully we'll have more chapters soon!


End file.
